Twlight and the Beast the Musical
by animemitress1
Summary: Twlight finds herself alone in a world where people don't accept her. Then her father gets captured by a mysertyrious ceature named Discord. Will the two find love and break the spell. Set in AU
1. Chap1 : Proluge

Authors Note : All chacters belong to disney. All songs belong to broadway. I own nothing. Accept OC's. All MLP Friendship is magic characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Frost.

Prologue :

Narrator : Me

Beauty: Twilight

Beast: Discord

Enchantress: Princess Luna

CogsWorth: Big Macintosh

Miss Potts : Pinke Pie

Gaston : Prince Blueblood

Madame de la Grande Bouche : Rarity

Lefou : Jerry (O.C.)

Maurice : Mr. Sprakle

Chip : Eric (O.C)

Monsieur D'Arque

Babette : Candace

Lumiere : Shining Amor

Baker : Scootloo

Woman 1 : Dede (O.C)

Woman 2 : Candy (O.C)

Woman 3: Ms. Cherile

TownFlosk : Everyone in Ponyville

Woman 4 : Maria (O.C)

Woman 5: Gogria (O.C)

Woman 6: Wadera (O.C)

Woman 7: Hermonia (O.C)

Women : Dede, Candy, , Maria, Geogria, Wandera, Hermonia

Man : Mr. Cake

Men : , Fancy Pants , Forger (O.C)

Man 2 : Fancy Pants

Man 3 : Forger

Shopkepper : George (O.C)

Bookkeeper : Spike

D'Arque : Tarton (O.C)

* * *

Anime Mistress 1:  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young Prince lived in a  
shining castle.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The Prince  
was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night,  
An old  
beggar woman came to the castle  
And offered him a single Rose  
In return  
for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
The  
Prince sneered at the gift,  
And turned the old woman away.

But she  
warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For Beauty is found  
within.

And when he dismissed her again,  
The old woman's ugliness  
melted away  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The Prince tried to  
apologize, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in  
his heart.  
And as punishment,  
She transformed him into a hideous  
beast,  
And placed a powerful spell on the castle,  
And all who lived  
there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast concealed himself  
inside his castle,  
With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside  
world.

The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which  
would bloom for many years.  
If he could learn to love another,  
And earn  
her love in return  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would  
be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
For all  
time.

As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all  
hope,  
For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?


	2. Chap2 : Part 1 Belle

Discord and Twilight the Musical # 2

Twlight:  
Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:  
Pollyville Residents:  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!  
Twlight:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we cameTo this poor provincial town

Scootloo:  
Good Morning, Belle!  
Twlight:  
Good morning, Monsieur.  
Scootloo:  
And where are you off to, today?  
Twlight:  
The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -  
Scootloo: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes!  
Hurry up!  
Ponyville Citzens:  
Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Dede:  
Never part of any crowd

, Fancy Pants andForger:  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
Ponyville Citzens:  
No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

Bonjour!  
Dede:  
Good day!

How is your fam'ly?  
Candy:  
Bonjour!  
Man 2:  
Good day!  
Candy:  
How is your wife?

I need six eggs!  
Maria:  
That's too expensive!  
Twilight:  
There must be more than this provincial life!  
Spike:  
Ah, Belle.  
Twilight:  
Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed.  
Spike:  
Finished already?  
Twilight:  
Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?  
Spike:  
Not since yesterday.  
Twilight:  
That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!  
Spike:  
That one? But you've read it twice!  
Twilght:  
Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring  
swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise -  
Spike:  
If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
Twilght:  
But sir!  
Spike:  
I insist.  
Twilight:  
Thank you. Thank you very much!  
Ponyville Citzens :  
Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle  
Twilight:  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!  
Dede:  
Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel  
Geogre:  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
Ponyville Citzens:  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!  
Jerry: I got it Gaston! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
Prince Blue Blood :  
I know.  
Jerry:  
No beast alive stands a chance against you. -  
And no girl, for that matter.  
Prince Blue Blood:  
It's true, LeFou. And I've got  
my sights set on that one.  
Jerry:  
The inventor's daughter?  
Prince Blue Blood:  
She's the one - the lucky girl  
I'm going to marry.  
Jerry:  
But she's -  
Prince Blue Blood:  
The most beautiful girl in town.  
Jerry:  
I know, but -  
Princde Blue Blood :  
That makes her the best. And don't  
I deserve the best?  
Jerry:  
Of course you do!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle  
Bimbettes:  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!  
Dede:  
Bonjour!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
Pardon  
Twilight:  
Good day  
Candy:  
Mais oui!

You call this bacon?  
Maria:  
What lovely grapes!

Some cheese  
Geogria:  
Ten yards!

one pound  
Prince Blue Blood:  
'scuse me!  
Cheese merchant:  
I'll get the knife  
Prince Blue Blood:  
Please let me through!  
Wandera :  
This bread -  
Hermonia:  
Those fish -  
Wandera:  
it's stale!  
Hermonia:  
they smell!  
, Fancy Pants and Forger :  
Madame's mistaken.  
Dede, Candy, , Maria, Geogria, Wandera, Hermonia:  
Well, maybe so  
Ponyville Citzens:  
Good morning! Oh, good morning!  
Twilght:  
There must be more than this provincial life!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!  
Ponyville Citzens:  
Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!  
Dede, Candy, , Maria, Geogria, Wandera, Hermonia:  
It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in  
Ponyville Citzens:  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle!


	3. Chap 3 : Part 2 No Matter What

Discord and Twilight the Musical # 2

POV

* * *

:  
First prize is nearly mine  
It's quite my best invention  
So  
simple, yet complex; So massive, yet so small  
This triumph of design  
Will  
be my old-age pension  
That is, provided I can find the fair at all  
I must  
have missed a sign...  
I should have paid attention...Drat!  
(Wolf  
howls)  
That's not a nightingale, and not a mating call.  
Wolves!


	4. Chap 4 : Part 3 No Matter What repeat

Discord and Twilight the Musical # 2

* * *

Prince Blue Blood :  
You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your  
life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be  
some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!  
This equation, girl  
plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses  
too  
Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree  
Pumpkin, extend with  
me!  
Prince Blue Blood :  
We'll be raising sons  
galore  
Twilight :  
Inconceivable!  
Prince Blue Blood :  
Each built six foot  
four!  
Twilight:  
Unbelievable!  
Prince Blue Blood :  
Each stuffed with ev'ry Gaston gene!  
Twilght:  
I'm not hearing this!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
You'll be keeping house  
with pride!  
Twilight:  
Just incredible!  
Prince Blue Blood :  
Oh so  
gratified  
Twilght:  
So unweddable!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
That you are a part of this  
idyllic scene.  
Prince Blue Blood:  
Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge,  
my latest  
kill roasting over the fire,  
my little wife massaging my feet, while  
the  
little ones play on the floor with the dogs.  
We'll have six or  
seven!  
Twilight:  
Dogs?  
Gaston:  
No, Belle! Strapping boys...like  
me!  
Belle:  
Imagine that!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
I can see that we will share  
All  
that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs  
You  
are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in  
life are...  
All's well that ends with me!  
Escape me? There's no  
way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Belle, when you marry...  
Prince Blue Blood:  
So Belle,  
what would it be?  
Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?  
Twilight :  
I...I just  
don't deserve you!  
Prince Blue Blood:  
Who does?  
ME!


	5. Chap 5 : Part 4 Belle Reprise

Discord and Twilight the Musical # 2

Twlight :  
Is he gone? Can you imagine?  
He asked me to marry him.  
Me,  
the wife of that boorish, brainless...

"Madame Gaston!"  
Can't you just  
see it?  
"Madame Gaston!"  
His "little wife"  
No sir! Not me!  
I  
guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life  
I want adventure  
in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it  
might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've  
got planned


End file.
